Episode0
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: This isn't quite fanfiction, but, as it was inspired by a video/song featutring Kamui Gakupo, I figured it could be posted here. A samurai lays dying, after a brutal battle, in which he was sorely defeated. He can find no peace or comfort in his actions that lead him there. But, will that change?


_**~Dedicated to every soldier who has fought bravely for his or her country, possessing courage only seen in stories~**_

_~"Yes, I am one who seizes their dreams, I stain my sword red for my ambitions_

_Because this is a world of warring states, I will take the earth no matter what I have to sacrifice_

_I reflected on nothing, I wrote no letters even to my mother in my hometown._

_When I came to know my own immaturity, my body was stained in blood._

_The scars of a cruel battle-_

_We are the defeated_

_There is not even salvation for the vanquished._

_The rain pours down heartlessly._

_Our dreams scatter as dew on our gravestones."~_

I recalled it all too well: the fading, widened eyes of each dying boy, hot breaths against my face as my sword slid through their heart, the smell of smoke, blood and iron, patches of dirt and sweat crusting my face, shrieking and shouting echoing across the battlefield, excitement coursing through my vessels. I remembered the day perfectly, the day I decided to leave my peaceful hometown. So, young and foolish, I was full of ambition, overwhelmed by my dreams. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Not even the tears from my family spurned my heart from my desires. I was determined to leave that simple world behind forever.

What I would give to return to that day and change that dreadful mistake.

Now, I laid here, blood staining my cloak, body cast beneath a burned cherry blossom tree. A heavy weight burdened my chest. Every inch of my physique ached-yes, even my soul cried out in despair. Life slowly slipping away, my eyes glazed over, and my head spun. The charred battlefield filled with a deathly silence. A slight breeze delicately bent the grass, and dark, sorrowful clouds concealed the mournful moon.

All life was vanquished in this hopeless fight. We were defeated. In a fleeting moment, the lives and hopes of so many young men extinguished, like a flickering candle.

_~"As I head far away, the sound comes to me_

_A gentle, sad melody_

_It's like a young girl is singing somewhere_

_A crystal clear voice resounds."~_

_Suddenly, my tears welled up and fell_

_Thoughts of my hometown floated up_

_That voice made me realize_

_that peace is most important."~_

Suddenly, a gentle thunder rumbled. A rain storm washed away the blood across the ravine. Certainly, the time I possessed on this earth dwindled quickly, and it caused much anxiety and distress within my tortured heart. Tears streaked through the blood and dust, cracking and moistening the grotesque, molded clay, as images of my town floated to the surface of my mind; children tossing their coins into the water well, offering their wishes and prayers to the heavens, the ladies busily working in their households, the men laboring hard in their outdoors, providing for their loved ones. I used to be amongst those peace-loving citizens. I used to partake in such activities. Soon, I would be just another corpse, lost in the aftermath of battle.

If only I had known the importance of peace, I would have stayed in my wonderful little home, caring for my family.

What I would give for another chance, with all that I have learned!

Just as I closed my eyes, ready to surrender my will, a soft voice caught my attention. My heart leapt. The voice was that of a woman, soothing and tranquil. In the distance, through the thick sheet of rain, I observed a girl, dressed in white and dark hair cascading down her back. She carried a bundle of little, white blossoms in her wispy fingers. As she strolled through the field, placing them on each soldier, she sung a melody, a melody full of compassion and melancholy. Slowly, she would kneel before each lost soul, and quietly place a hand on their crusted forehead, as if to say farewell. An angelic aura surrounded her entire being.

I sensed the corners of my mouth twitch upward, forming a tired smile.

Suddenly, when she turned about, she found me. Our eyes locked for a moment. Despite her youthful appearance and innocent smile, the orbs scrutinizing my pathetic condition held such solicitude and wisdom I n'ere saw thence. With footsteps, light as a fawn's, she came to me and genuflected beside me.

"Greetings, lovely one," the girl placed a soft hand on my cheek and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth with her thumb-her fingers were warm, despite the frigidness from the rain. Even her touch calmed the tumultuous apprehension raging within me. "What seems to be ailing you?"

I noted that the tears continued to run down my cheeks.

Slowly, her smile faded.

"I-" my voice was nothing more but a whisper. "I made such a terrible mistake. I never should have come here. How foolish and ignorant I was not to realize all the blessings I had been granted, that I did not deserve. I squandered my life-no. I squandered everything."

Softly, she took my face in her hands.

"Do not punish yourself," she told me. "Do not punish your brave, ambitious spirit," she smiled. "It is something to be admired."

"But, had it not been for my selfish determination," I mourned. "My life would have been spared. Now, what hope do I have left? Only to perish and suffer for my obstinance."

"Fret not, brave soldier," she tenderly stroked the top of my head, her voice filled with sympathy. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, nor will the lives of all these courageous men. Even more so, I can promise you will obtain an everlasting peace." She smiled a comforting smile. "Perhaps, I may grant you one request that might ease your pain?"

I breathed deeply, closing my eyes. I did not ponder long, for I knew exactly what I wanted at that very moment.

"Sing for me," I whispered.

She tilted her head questioningly.

"Your song," I sighed. "It bestowed such serenity on my worthless self," I looked at the girl and with trembling hands, I clasped hers within mine. "Please, sing for me. It's all I ask."

She seemed somewhat surprised at the simplicity of my request. But, after a moment, she nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly to bestow that sweet smile on me once more.

"If that is what you wish," she replied, taking one of her blossoms and placing it between my wounded fingers. "I shall sing for you."

The wind gently bent the cool rain towards me, washing away the filth so staining me. As soon as her crystal clear voice was released, beautiful as a nightingale's call, echoing across the plains, soaked with blood and rain, I exhaled and closed my eyes yet again. My entire being seemed to completely relax. I relinquished every bit of my power just to appreciate her song. Even as the weariness caused me to drift into unconsciousness,

I listened.

Then, as my soul obtained that peace and forgiveness it so ached for,

I smiled.

_~"If I can be reborn,_

_like the girl who sang with that voice,_

_I want to become someone _

_who can save people with my song._

_If I were able to take someone's burdens away,_

_as mine are taken now!"~ _

_**To the sorrow of the villagers, their sons and husbands were slain in the hopeless battle. They located the sad scene, burying the hundreds of zealous young men now perished. However, the body of the nameless soldier was nowhere to be found, even after days of searching. They finally gave up after a fruitless endeavor, much to the dismay of his family.**_

_**One hazy afternoon, a little boy wandered outside his hometown into the forest, hoping to escape his troubles. As he played around in his little sanctuary, he suddenly perceived a voice-a man's voice, clear and powerful-echo through the branches, emitting a beautiful, melancholy, but heartfelt song. Adding to the melody was a woman, harmonizing and enriching the tune. The boy peered through the dew-studded shrubbery to find a fair girl with raven hair, sitting on the soft grass, singing. At her side, beneath the trees and singing along with her was the lost soldier, untouched and untainted by the world, serene and unburdened from his worries.**_

_**Touched by the sight, the boy smiled. Slowly, his own agitations released. He watched and watched the angelic pair, standing like marble statues, emit their message ti the world. Finally, he lay his head against the moss, closed his eyes and listened.**_


End file.
